


bold

by Bowthaisarecool



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fireworks, Friends to Lovers, Late Night Conversations, Minor pining, New Years, jon and sansa are apartment neighbors, kind of? they play cards lmao, lil bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowthaisarecool/pseuds/Bowthaisarecool
Summary: Everyone loves fireworks, right? Wrong. Ghost and Lady really don't.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 96
Collections: Jonsa New Year Drabbles





	bold

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 for the jonsa new year event: fireworks!

“It’ll be okay, Ghost. It’ll be over soon, I promise.” Jon was trying to console his dog, but they both knew the fireworks wouldn’t be stopping any time soon. When it came to New Year celebrations, Wintertown went _hard._ He loved the convenience of living downtown because the commute to work was a 10 minute walk. But every year, he remembered that he also hated that his apartment building was across the street from the fairgrounds. The same fairgrounds that apparently decided one set of fireworks was just not enough.

Ghost continued to howl and bark. But the dog’s noises were drowned out by the loud cluster of fireworks that just went off. Well, at least Jon knows it won’t be his dog that’s keeping everyone awake tonight. And Jon couldn’t blame him, he didn’t like fireworks that much either. At the end of that show of fireworks, he looked out the window hopefully. Usually when the fireworks go off consecutively like that, then the show would be over. No such luck tonight. As another set of fireworks started going off, so did Ghost’s barking. Jon was contemplating going for a drive with his dog when there was suddenly a knock on the door. He sighed and prayed someone wasn’t there to yell at him for the barking. 

When Jon opened the door though, he was pleasantly surprised. His next door neighbor was standing there in all her red hair, PJ-clad glory.

“Hi, Jon. I heard Ghost through the wall and figured misery loves company.” She looked down by her legs and smiled. “Mind if we join you?” 

“Of course not. Come in, Sansa,” he chuckled. Jon widened his door and let Sansa and her whimpering dog inside. “I’m guessing Lady isn’t a fan of fireworks either?” His question was answered as Lady bounded over to the giant doggy bed in the corner, joining Ghost.

“Nope,” Sansa chuckled. “Loud noises scare her.”

“Ghost too,” Jon said. He headed towards his kitchen. “Do you want anything to drink? Eat? I’m not sure how long the fireworks will be going off, but feel free to ride out the show in my apartment.”

 _That’s not the only thing I’d like to ride in this apartment,_ Sansa thought. Months of them doing this ‘will they, won’t they?’ dance will do that to a girl. Lost in her musings of her very attractive neighbor, she forgot to reply.

“Sansa?”

“Sorry?”

Jon laughed softly. “Did you want anything?” He gestured to his fridge. 

Sansa blushed. “Oh, sorry! Um, yeah, whatever you’re having is fine.”

Sansa settled on the couch as Jon started making tea. He didn’t particularly want to drink it, but making tea was a process and he needed time to think. _Sansa Stark is in my apartment. Sansa Stark is in her pajamas in my apartment._ Was Jon nervous? Maybe a little. It’s not like this was the first time she’s been in here though. They’ve been friends for a while and neighbors for longer. But there was just something different about Sansa in his apartment at _midnight_ looking so utterly _soft_ and _sweet_ and just so _kissable._ It was intimate. Jon shook his head and finished up the drinks. 

“Oooh, thanks.” Sansa closed her eyes as she sipped on the tea. She hoped putting the hot drink as close to her face as possible would explain away her pink cheeks. Her blush had nothing to do with Jon in sweats and _very_ fitting henley, no sir. “So, what should we do while we wait for the fireworks to end?” She looked over at the dogs, who were both whimpering a bit less now that they had someone to snuggle with. 

_I mean, I know what I’d like to do. We can always-_ Jon cleared his throat. “I have cards, wanna play?”

After a few rounds of gin rummy, Sansa noticed that the fireworks had finally ended. “I guess that’s my cue to leave.” She stood up and stretched, not noticing Jon’s eyes zeroed in on the sliver of skin that was exposed by her navel. “Lady, let’s go home?”

Instead of getting up, Lady only whined and buried herself closer to Ghost. And as if to show solidarity, Ghost placed his head and a paw over Lady, effectively keeping her in place. 

“Well, that’s not what I expected,” Jon yawned as he rubbed the back of his neck. When Sansa looked a little lost, he made a suggestion. “She can sleepover for the night, I don’t mind.”

Sansa gave him a look that Jon couldn’t describe. “I mind though.”

And suddenly he felt embarrassed. Of course she’d mind, this is her dog. “Oh, no of course. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to overstep!”

“No! Sorry, that’s not what I meant,” Sansa hastily corrected. And it was her turn to be embarrassed. “I just- I don’t really like being alone in my apartment.”

And before he lost his nerve, Jon said the first thing on his mind. “You can always sleepover too,” he suggested, trying to make his voice sound as casual as possible. He’s not sure it worked.

Sansa narrowed her eyes and smirked. “Jon Snow, are you trying to seduce me?”

“Uh…”

Jon thought his lack of response would trigger Sansa into having mercy on him. He was wrong. She kept looking at him expectantly, her smile starting to look more and more teasing.

“I mean. I’ll -uh- be on the couch” -he gestured vaguely behind him- “you can take the bed.” He was proud, he barely stuttered. 

It was Sansa’s turn to say something. _New year, new me, right? Be bold, Sansa._ “You know, Lady usually sleeps on the bed with me. I like to cuddle.” _Okay, be kind of bold. Baby steps._

Jon’s lips quirked. “Cuddles can be arranged.” His smile grew when hers did.

“Well, in that case, I guess I have no choice but to accept your gracious offer and sleep over.”

Maybe fireworks weren’t so bad. 


End file.
